


Holiday in Minecraftia - Eren Yeager vs. Jean Kirstein (Parody of Holiday in Cambodia)

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd)



Series: Minecraft Song Parodies [2]
Category: Dead Kennedys, Minecraft (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys ever hear of rap battles? Well this is like that except not rapping. To the rhythym of Holiday in Cambodia by the Dead Kennedys Eren "destroyerofmobs" Jaeger and Jean "attackonminecraft" Kirstein trade verbal blows. </p><p>You can decide who wins with your comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday in Minecraftia - Eren Yeager vs. Jean Kirstein (Parody of Holiday in Cambodia)

**Eren:**

"So you've been craftin for a year you two

Know you've mastered all

Postin vids thinkin you'll go far

Right here you're type will fall

 

Sing catchy songs to parade your wit

On your two-bit videos

Braggin that you know how the players like it

And your vids got so many hits

 

It's time to taste what you most fear

Signs of your defeat are almost here

Brace yourself, Jean

Brace yourself, Jean

 

It's a Holiday in Minecraftia

It's tough, Jean, but I win

It's a Holiday in Minecraftia

Don't forget to pack Weapons"

 

**Jean:**

 "You're a small-angry peach, you yell like a beetch (bitch)

You wish they payed attention to you

Kiss ass of your boss so you can get it

Cuz your boss gets off on you

 

Well you'll run faster when I'm on your track.

Fill your inventory for a day

But lacking supplies you'll starve

And Steve drops dead in the lake.

 

Now you can go where players are one

Now you can go where the game is done

What you need, Eren

What you need, Eren

 

Is a holiday in Minecraftia

Where people mine for bricks

It's a holiday in Minecraftia

Where you'll kiss Levi's ass!"

 

**Both:**

"Mine-craft

Mine-craft

Mine-craft

Mine-craft

Mine-craft

Mine-craft

Mine-craft

Mine-craft

And it's a Holiday in Minecraftia

Where you'll go get owned

A Holiday in Minecraftia

MINE - CRAFT"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, which of these two combatants should be considered victorious?


End file.
